chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
2012
2012 is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 6th song on the tracklist of his fifth studio album Fortune. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVeAacJ88DI Lyrics Intro Faire l'amour lendemain 1 What if the sky was turning red? I know we'd be safe right here in my bed, laying face to face Oh girl, I love the way you sound when you rain on me So tonight let's act it out, show you how it's gon' be I'm gon' kiss your other set of lips Hold your body by your legs and hips The world can't end until we finish Girl, we gon' Chorus And we gon' do it like it's 'bout to be the end of the world And they depending on us To make Earth shaking love As we lay down, lay down Telling me to go harder, go harder You're telling me to go deeper, go deeper I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker We can go longer if you just lay down, lay down, down 2 All these vibrations from your legs, massaging my back I got your body shivering 'cause we're covered in sweat And girl, I like the way it opens up, when you throw it back, babe Girl, it might be too much, oh babe, if you keep doing that I got that pillow for your knees right here Baby, can you make it disappear? Your voice is the last thing I'm gonna hear Then I wanna make you holler Chorus We gon' do it like it's 'bout to be the end of the world And they depending on us To make Earth shaking love As we lay down, lay down You're telling me to go harder, go harder You're telling me to go deeper, go deeper I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker We can go longer as we lay down, lay down, down Bridge Do it like we only got one, baby, let's pretend we only got one night One last time, let me take my time and do it to you right Buildings and bridges may be falling down, but that won't stop me from turning that thing around, girl, yeah Won't you come on over and we can treat it like it's the motherfuckin' end of the world? Woo Chorus And they depending on us To make Earth shaking love As we lay down, lay down Telling me to go harder, go harder You're telling me to go deeper, go deeper I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker We can go longer if you just lay down, lay down, down Outro A nigga going hard in the paint, you think I can? Watch a nigga go hard in the paint, you think I can? Going for miles, no stops, a nigga going hard in the paint Watch a nigga go hard in the paint Watch a nigga go hard in the paint, you think I can? Watch a nigga go hard in the paint, you think I can? Watch a nigga go hard in the paint Watch a nigga go hard in the paint Category:Songs Category:Fortune Songs